


Maybe

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur didn't allow Merlin to go to Ealdor. Merlin isn't happy about this.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21! Christmas is coming closer! Are you excited? 
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!

Merlin dragged his feet through the snow in the courtyard. He knew he’d regret that later as his boots got wet and that would mean cold feet, but he felt like it. Yule festivities were nearing and everyone was really busy but Merlin couldn’t join in the excitement. Arthur had given him a thousand things to do when all he really wanted was to go to Ealdor to see how his mother was faring in this cold winter. He hadn’t heard from her in months and it made him sad that Arthur hadn’t allowed him to join the patrol he sent to the borders. From there, it would have been only a couple of hours of ride and he would have been there. 

But noooooo, the clotpole couldn’t survive without him for five minutes and was unable to even dress himself, as he had proven again this morning, when he had tried and ended up with his shirt half in his breeches and half out, the socks on his feet on the wrong way – Arthur hated when he put the right sock on the left foot or vice versa, said it irritated his toes – and couldn’t find his warm cloak even though it was in plain sight. 

Could he risk a detour via the stables? It would take away a lot of time, but being with the horses always soothed Merlin. He could tell them his secrets and they never told anyone and didn’t offer unwanted advice. They didn’t judge him for shedding a tear once in a while and it usually made him laugh when they snuffled into his neck, searching for treats. 

When he entered the castle again, he knew it had been a mistake. 

“The king is looking for you.” A young knight whispered.

“You should be there to wait on him.” Someone else hissed as he made his way up the stairs.

“The big hall.” A maid gestured wildly. “He already went there!”

Merlin turned around and hurried there, not looking forward to what was going on. Arthur would sure be in a foul mood that he left him alone like this. 

He snuck into the big hall and took his place behind and a bit to the side of Arthur’s richly decorated chair. 

“Finally,” the king hissed.

Merlin didn’t answer. He knew they’d just banter and fight again. The court was used to it, but Merlin was just too tired and worn out to engage in that now. What would mom be busy with right now? She’d probably sit by the fire, having cooked a small meal. Maybe old Mabel from next door would be over? Was Mabel still alive? 

“Merlin.”

Immediately reaching for the wine pitcher, Merlin snapped out of his thoughts. 

Arthur threw him an irritated look. “You haven’t heard a word that I’ve said, have you?”

He didn’t need to confirm that, it was obvious.

“George will take over for tonight.”

“What? Why? Just because I’ve been tending to the horses?” As much as Merlin hated these duties, he couldn’t let George barge in again. 

“Go to the kitchen and take what they prepared to the guest room.”

Merlin opened his mouth to mention that some other servant could do that as well but when he saw the look on Arthur’s face, he just nodded once and left.

The tray with mouth-watering food was almost too heavy to carry and Merlin wondered who that guest might be as all the guests he knew of had been assembled in the big hall for the feast. He managed to knock at the door of the indicated room and then made his way in, shoving the door open with his back, while still balancing the tray. 

“The king sends his best regards.”

As he made his way over to the table, he noticed a woman standing by one of the chairs.

“Mother?” 

Quickly, he set the tray down and made his way over as she was running towards him. 

“Merlin!”

They hugged as if they would never let go. Merlin had been so worried about her well-being for weeks and now she was here!

“What are you doing here? How did you come here? When?” Merlin couldn’t keep the smile off his face and all the words tried to tumble out of his mouth at the same time. 

Hunith took his face between her hands. “Let me look at you! My little boy has grown up to be a handsome young man!”

Later, after a bit of magic to reheat the dinner, they sat at the table, ate and talked. 

“Two weeks back, Camelot’s patrol showed up in Ealdor. They brought enough food and supplies for us to make it through winter. The king is so generous, and it came at the right time.”

Merlin didn’t even want to think about what that meant. The village would hunger through winter if Arthur hadn’t done this. 

“Sir Leon brought me a scroll.”

Smiling at the thought of the big knight in his small childhood home, Merlin looked at his mother.

“The king asked me to spend the darkest months of the year in Camelot.”

“He actually _asked_ you?”

“Yes, dear, he did.”

“Alright, he ordered you.” Merlin chuckled. 

“If you want to put it this way.” Hunith smiled. “To give me a chance to see my son again.”

“So he made you travel all this way in winter?”

“It was actually rather comfortable. The knights set up a tent for me every night and there were more furs than I had ever seen to keep me warm.”

Merlin took her hand and didn’t let go for the rest of the night. He was so happy that his mother was here and safe and warm and had enough to eat and that he could spend time with her. He knew that Arthur hadn’t done this for Ealdor or even for Hunith. He had done it for him. 

The next time Arthur gave him extra chores or didn’t let him go on a patrol with the knights, scolded him for being in the tavern or growled at him for being too slow, he wouldn’t complain. Well, maybe.


End file.
